Christmas Eve in So Many Ways
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: Fluff. Fluff. Christmas Eve drabbles. Everyone is involved.
1. Mistletoe and Holly

"You know, I'm beginning to think Superheroes and reporters go hand in hand," Lois said to Superman when he landed on _The Daily Planet_'s roof. She turned the paper so he could see the picture Jimmy had taken of The Flash saving Linda Park from a burning building.

"Like mistletoe and holly." He smiled and handed Lois a small box complete with a bow.

"I didn't bring your gift."

"That's okay. I just wanted to give mine to you now."

"Would you mind if I gave yours to _Clark_?"

He chuckled. "I might be late."

"Don't worry. I'll be awake."


	2. Bar Hopping

Shayera watched as John took a seat beside her. She gave a smile, and he ordered a beer.

"Get another for the lady too."

"Thanks," she said and finished her first beer. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a _someone_ to spend Christmas with?"

"She's in Milan. I could ask you the same question, you know."

"Carter's somewhere in North Africa, excavating… Do you remember when we spent Christmas together a couple of years ago?"

"You mean when I beat you in that snowball fight?" He chuckled. "We should do that again sometime."

She nodded. "Merry Christmas, John."


	3. Pink Pajamas

Linda tightened her robe as she opened the door to her apartment. She was surprised to see The Flash on the opposite side. She smiled and then remembered she was wearing ugly, pink pajamas.

Her smile quickly changed from ecstatic to embarrassed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he said.

"I'm fine."

His eyes looked past her for a moment. "Alone?"

"I couldn't book a flight for the holidays."

"No one should be alone on Christmas Eve, though."

She shrugged. "Would you like some eggnog?"

"There isn't rum in it, is there?"

"There could be."

He laughed.


	4. Can We Rob a Bank?

"Let's rob a bank."

Ivy stopped the movie. "You are in no condition to be robbing banks. We talked about this. You're supposed to be hiding."

Harley turned to face Ivy, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm getting' cabin fever. I haven't left this place in weeks." She huffed. "Remember our last Christmas job, controlling Wayne all evening?"

"Stop it, Harl. Things can't be the same."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe!"

"I'm sorry, Red. I didn't mean to…"

Ivy pulled Harley into her arms. "Let's just finish the movie. It's Christmas. We'll talk about this some other time."


	5. Date Night

Warhawk joined Aquagirl at the control panel, making sure not to stare at her for long. He noted that her body conveniently shifted, lessening the distance between their elbows.

Without moving her eyes from the screen, she asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to spend the day with my parents. Dad cooks and Mom tries not to ruin anything while she's helping."

"What about Christmas Eve?"

He suppressed a grin. "I have a date. I'm cooking dinner for her."

She smiled. "That's funny. My date also claims he can cook."

"Ha. Ha."

"Don't you mean, 'Ho, ho?'"


	6. Distractions

Bruce Wayne smiled at nobody and sipped his champagne. He almost choked on it.

She had caught his eye from across the room and probably meant to in that red strapless gown. Her black hair hung in loose curls. The earrings, obviously not hears, caught the light and sparkled. Selina's green eyes mimicked the diamonds.

Diana's voice distracted him. "Bruce?"

Her dress was a midnight blue.

His face hardened. "I haven't spoken to any of you in months. Why are you here?"

She whispered, "I'm sorry about Tim."

Selina disappeared.

"I am too. Please, excuse me."

Bruce did the same.


	7. Eve of Loneliness

Dinah turned off the light in the greenhouse and hugged herself as she made her way to her kitchen.

Christmas always was quiet in her neighborhood. Sometimes, she wished it wasn't.

After filling her teapot with water, she set it on the stove and moved to her blinking answering machine. A picture of Ollie sat beside it.

"Hey. It's Helena. Vic and I are going to be in town for a few days, and we were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us before the New Year. I figured you weren't busy since Oliver's… Um… Just call me."


	8. Honest

Batgirl came to join Nightwing at the edge of the rooftop.

"I knew Huntress wasn't in town tonight, and I've been staying clear of Gotham for a little while." He didn't look at her, so she continued. "I thought you might want some help."

He lowered his binoculars. "No. It's been quiet."

She nodded. "I want to apologize."

Nightwing didn't respond.

Batgirl touched his shoulder. "I've missed you. Really."

He shrugged it off.

"It's Christmas. I just… wanted to be honest."

He turned to look at her. "I would be honest, but I'm too much of a gentleman for that."


	9. Late Night Meeting

Selina stepped into her living room. The glow of her small tree revealed his presence.

She loosened the belt of her green, silk robe. "No rest for the wicked? Not even on Christmas?"

"How was the party?"

"Uneventful. I didn't steal anything, if that's why you're here." Selina knew theft was never a reason to visit her apartment this late at night. "Of course, you're always more than welcome to search me."

Batman moved toward her and enveloped her small form into his arms. As they made their way to the rug, several of the ornaments crashed to the floor.


	10. Little Xmas Party

Vic kissed Helena's forehead and then moved in front of the mirror. She adjusted her velvet skirt and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is no such thing as a Santa Clause."

He finished tying his tie. "Yes, there was. He was a pervert."

"You're making this up." Helena stepped between Vic and the mirror, blocking his view. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They changed the story so it wouldn't frighten children."

Helena started unbuttoning his shirt. Before he could reprimand her, her lips covered his.

"We're not going to that Christmas party, are we?"


	11. Rumor

Steel cut the connection with Vixen and allowed his shoulders to slump. She was stationed in Milan that evening, attending a Christmas party.

He clicked a few keys on the keyboard and sighed.

"You think she's a hottie." Supergirl slightly giggled and took a seat.

"Leave it." He sat down as well.

"Because it's unprofessional? Please. Do you pay attention to what goes on in this Tower?" Supergirl crossed her legs. "I do."

Steel rolled his eyes. "No. I don't."

"Sure you do."

"You're not going to turn me into one of those rumors, are you?"

"Wouldn't dare."

"Uh huh."


	12. Remember

"The twins are coming tomorrow," Linda told Wally as she climbed into bed. He wrapped an arm around her, and she kissed his scruffy chin.

"I'm glad they've decided to show for Christmas. They can help me deliver the gifts to the orphanage while you prepare dinner."

"What makes you think I'm cooking?"

"Because I know you." He kissed her temple and sighed. "You know what I was thinking about recently?"

"What was your small mind thinking about recently?" she mocked, playfully.

He laughed. "Those pink pajamas you were wearing when I knocked on your door that one Christmas Eve."


	13. Home for the Holidays

"I don't think I've seen anyone open presents that fast before—I mean, except for Wally," Shayera whispered as she closed Rex's door.

"He's as impatient as his mother." John handed her a cup of eggnog and they took their seats on the couch.

They opened their presents early this year because Superman had arranged for the duo to have Christmas Eve off.

They were working different shifts the next day.

John wrapped an arm around his wife.

She kissed his ear. "You know, he's asleep. We could finish our Christmas in bed."

"I was about to suggest the same."


End file.
